Promesa rota
by Vordigan
Summary: Ellos prometieron estar juntos para siempre. Uno de ellos rompió la promesa. - Traducción al español de "Broken promise" de la autora original @Evil trash queen


Cielos grises, diversión sin fin, y la más pura inocencia.

Los ensordecedores sonidos de risas infantiles resonaban por el pequeño jardín del suburbio más ostentoso de Metroburgo. Solo seis metros cuadrados de verde césped rodeado de cercas, no era mucho además de la pequeña resbaladilla que les dieron en su quinto cumpleaños, cosa que había colmado sus pequeños cuerpos de felicidad en ese entonces, pero ahora no era nada más que un juguete viejo, aunque no les importaba. Este lugar aún era su definición de _paraíso_.

Probablemente no era el lugar lo que ocupaba ese cálido espacio en el corazón de ambos niños, era el compañerismo. Este lugar guardaba sus recuerdos más atesorados, desde la edad de princesas y piratas hasta la edad de vaqueros y bailarinas. Ni un solo recuerdo había en sus mentes en que el otro no estuviera. Siempre juntos, siempre con su otra mitad al lado, siempre completos. Como debía ser.

Un joven Max peleaba entusiasmadamente contra un aterrador 'fantasma' que vagaba en la mansión de 'Phoebe la famosa cantante pop', (no era más que una cobija blanca controlada por la telekinesis de Phoebe) Era más o menos un día normal en su trabajo como caza fantasmas. Él lo apuñaló repetidamente con su espada sagrada, ignorando el hecho de que un fantasma no pude apuñalarse, y que el objeto que estaba sosteniendo era, de hecho, una simple vara. Pero bueno, ni una sola cosa era imposible en su pequeño mundo.

Una sola gota aterrizó en la frente de la niña, su repentina pérdida de atención hizo que la cobija cayera al suelo, de vuelta a su comportamiento inanimado. Su hermano gemelo encontró instantáneamente una forma de ligar lo que pasó con la historia de su juego, mientras empezaba a brincar, gritar, y celebrar la muerte del fantasma. Pero la gota antes mencionada fue seguida por otra... luego otra, y lo siguiente que supieron fue que la lluvia cubría todo el vecindario.

Su madre, que estaba observando amorosamente los juegos de sus niños desde el interior de la casa, se sorprendió de lo bien que su hija utilizaba sus poderes para crear la ilusión de un espíritu. Los llamó para protegerlos y evitar que pescaran un resfriado. La pareja de hermanos obedeció las instrucciones de Barbara y caminaron dentro.

"¡Phoebe, hiciste un gran trabajo con la cobija!" Su padre, que estaba ahí también elogió a su hija.  
"¡Si, no sabía que ya tenías tan buen control de tus poderes!" Agregó su madre.

Lo que no sabía el inexperto Max es que esos elogios hacia su hermana lo herirían por dentro algún día en el futuro, pero al menos por ahora, hasta él se sentía orgulloso de las habilidades de su mejor amiga. Le sonrió a ella con aprobación.

Las mejillas de la pequeña niña se pusieron rojas con toda la atención que le daba su familia a ella. Ella levantó los hombros.

"Yo tampoco sabía, creo que mis poderes funcionan mejor cuando juego con Max" Volteó hacia él tratando de enfocar la conversación en su hermano y darle algo de crédito.  
"¡Bien! ¿Qué tal si celebramos con una taza de chocolate caliente? Sugirió la complacida madre."

Ambos niños gritaron de emoción para dejar ver que aceptaban la idea. Ambos padres se pusieron de pié y caminaron a la cocina, dejando a los hermanos solos.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Preguntó Max mientras caminaban a su sillón individual, a su tierna edad, cabían ambos perfectamente ahí.  
"¿Qué?" Su hermana no comprendió el significado de su pregunta.  
"¡Tus poderes!" ¿De veras funcionan mejor cuando estoy cerca?

Ella sonrió "¡claro que sí! es... emm... ¿qué fue eso que dijo mamá la semana pasada?"  
"¿Cosa de gemelos?"  
"¡Si eso! Cosa de gemelos, ¡seguramente!"

Los niños se sonrieron uno al otro, no era necesario agregar una sola palabra, solo disfrutar el simple hecho de estar juntos.

"Bueno..." Una idea nació en la mente del niño "si somos mejores juntos... podríamos estar juntos para siempre."

Su hermana sonrió encantada con la idea "Claro" levantó su dedo meñique, Max inmediatamente enlazó el suyo con el de ella.

"¿Para siempre?"  
"Para siempre."

Estar ahí parado sin moverse, la única cosa diferente entre una estatua y el adolescente era su constante respiración, casi imperceptible, pero el movimiento rítmico de su pecho era innegable. Él podía escuchar el silencio romperse por los sollozos que escapaban por la puerta azul de madera, todo su peso descansaba contra el muro del corredor, las manos en sus bolsillos y su cabeza hacia atrás. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ahí, o si valía la pena tocar su puerta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupado? No debería. Sólo es su hermana de quien estamos hablando, la persona con quien él discutía incansablemente cada día, quien lo venció en todo e hizo de su vida una pesadilla en vida. ¿Entonces por qué no podía olvidarlo? La respuesta estaba justo en su cabeza mientras trataba con gran dificultad de ignorarla.

 _Ella ahogó un poco su llanto.  
Él suspiró._

Sabía que finalmente se rendiría, y podría seguir adelante. Dio un paso inseguro hacia adelante, seguido de otro un poco más firme, al tercer paso al fin estaba justo en frente de la puerta.

 _Sólo es Phoebe... carajo sólo date vuelta Max.  
Es tu hermana. ¡Tu hermana gemela!  
Si está haciendo un drama por una maldita ruptura, ¿por qué eso te importa?  
Por que si ella está triste, tú estás triste, y lo sabes.  
Es tu otra mitad biológica, después de todo...  
¡Esto no va a lastimarte!_

Frunció las cejas en desconcierto, obviamente fue causado por la violenta discusión interna que tenía lugar dentro de su cabeza. Una repentina ráfaga de valor corrió por todo su cuerpo mientras chocaba sus nudillos contra la puerta, dos veces. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que hizo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Una preocupante Phoebe hecha un desastre abrió la puerta, se sintió sorprendido de que ella reuniera la fuerza para salir de la cama. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos, tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y su cabello se veía como un fallido intento de afro.

"Hola..." susurró él.

Él no esperaba verla tan... destrozada. Tal visión le estrujaba su pequeño corazón, ¿pequeño? ¡Microscópico! pero aún seguía ahí, y el dolor de su hermana lo hería.

"¿Qué quieres?" Su amargura no le sorprendía, ni siquiera le molestó, al menos no esta vez.  
"Los escuché... la discusión que tuviste en el porche..." él bajó la mirada y se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tratando de ser 'cuidadoso' o al menos de mostrarle preocupación, que era tan difícil como definir la gravedad.

Phoebe lo miró por un segundo, esperando el momento, en que él empezara a burlarse o a hacer algún comentario molesto, pero nunca sucedió. Era sorpresivamente difícil asimilar que su hermano de verdad estaba ahí para ver cómo estaba.

"¿Y?" Ella levantó una ceja.  
"Y... pensé que necesitarías esto..." Él trajo al frente el helado de galletas con chispas de chocolate que escondía detrás de su espalda, los ojos de la chica pronto se fijaron en él.  
"Acabo de revisar el refri hace un minuto, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?"  
"Hay un mini mercado a dos calles, ¿sabías?" Apartó sus ojos, el rastro de una sonrisa curvó su boca.

Phoebe tomó el empaque en sus manos después de que la realidad le cayó encima. Y la realidad era, que Max había escuchado su discusión con la cual terminó su relación, vio que estaba devastada, y se tomó el tiempo de ir en bici a dos calles en la ciudad para conseguirle su helado favorito.

"Esto no va a explotar en mi cara cuando lo abra ¿verdad?" Bromeó medio en broma, medio preocupada.

Él simplemente le dedicó una de sus representativas sonrisas de ligue "es el 'misterio' lo que mantiene enganchada a una chica" le dijo agregando mucho énfasis a la palabra misterio.

Y justo después de eso, sin palabras sentimentales o ningún tipo de esfuerzo, Max logró que su hermana hiciera lo que ella nunca hubiera esperado hacer después de tal ruptura... sonreír. Diablos, ella no solo sonrió, ¡se rió! El novio con el que desperdició casi siete meses había puesto un frío final a su relación y, aún así, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, usando su pijama verde, a la una A.M. riendo con el hermano del que nunca había estado tan feliz de tener. Ella dio un paso atrás y movió la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto a Max para que entrara.

Esa noche había estado llena de sorpresas. Esa mañana nunca habría esperado que su novio fuera tan insensible, _definitivamente_ ella nunca habría esperado que su hermano fuera tan cariñoso (aunque fuera solo con ella. Lo cual era aún, otra gran impresión), y especialmente, nunca pensó que terminaría pasando un gran rato viendo Netflix, comiendo helado, y riéndose sobre prácticamente nada, ni más ni menos que con Max Thunderman.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Se volteó hacia ella después de que los créditos de su tercer película empezaban a salir.

La futura súper heroína sonrió. Hasta un tonto podría ver el cambio de humor que había tenido.

"Mucho mejor para ser honesta..." ella presionó sus labios pensativamente "¿Sabes? Esto iba a terminar pasando de todas formas... no es como si fuera nuestro destino estar juntos... ¡los chicos van y vienen!"  
"Yo no..." le dijo.

Ella lo miró por un segundo dándose cuenta de cuanta razón tenía. Porque después de todo, él siempre había estado ahí, y muy profundo en su corazón ella sabía que él siempre estaría ahí.

"Si... tú no. Y en tu vida te engañarán y jugarán contigo toda clase de perras, ¡pero ninguna de ellas te molestará tanto como yo!" Bromeó ella, dándole un ligero golpe en su brazo.

Ellos se rieron juntos, porque ambos sabían que era cierto.

"La familia es para siempre" dijo él.  
"Para siempre," Reiteró ella.

Él salió de la pacífica, cálida y cómoda casa tan singular y cubierta con una fragancia de cereza, solo para ser golpeado por una última ventisca de aire frío. Claro que la diferencia era inmensa. El sonido de las llantas de autos corriendo contra el pavimento eran lo único que rompía el silencio, vivía en un suburbio privado después de todo. Algunos años atrás él hubiera odiado el lugar, tal silencio y tal soledad hubieran sido insoportables, pero él _no era_ el hombre que solía ser hace unos años, ya no.

Tomó su camino por la banqueta vacía. La bufanda alrededor de su cuello y que presionaba su nariz no le proveía suficiente calor, por lo tanto, estiró el largo cuello de su abrigo gris. En los bolsillos de su antes mencionado abrigo, escondió sus manos enfundadas con guantes, su mano izquierda agarró una carta que había escrito la noche anterior.

 _Querida Phoebe:  
No sé por qué sigo escribiendo estas cartas cuando sé que no vas a responder, tal vez es porque esta es la única manera en que puedo decirte lo que nunca de dije cuando debí hacerlo. Es solo que hay tanto que necesito sacar de mi pecho._

 _Nunca pensé que la vida de adultos nos separaría, si hubiera sabido que tu éxito como súper heroína te alejaría de mí de la forma en que lo hizo... hubiera dejado todo y hubiera dedicado mi vida a ser el mejor asistente de la historia. Tu asistente, claro._

 _Desperdicié todo el tiempo que tuvimos juntos durante nuestros venturosos años adolescentes siendo un idiota contigo, la única cosa que me deja dormir por la noche es tratar de convencerme de que estuve (al menos) ahí cuando más me necesitabas. Oh como desearía que hubiéramos seguido tan cercanos, como Billy y Nora, que todas esas tardes jugando juntos en nuestro pequeño jardín de Metroburgo nunca hubieran terminado. Porque créeme, vendería mi alma por otro día contigo._

 _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, basta de balbucear como tonto. Supongo que te preguntarás sobre Mamá y Papá, tanto como por Billy y Nora. Ellos están muy bien, sin embargo, también te extrañan mucho (nunca tanto como yo). El primer año de universidad de Nora va grandioso, tiene un pequeño grupo de amigos, son muy buenos chicos. Ella aún pasa mucho tiempo con Billy, ¡que fue adelantado a una clase superior por lo bien que le va en algunas materias! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado verdad?_

 _Mamá y Papá disfrutan tener la casa para ellos solos otra vez, aún se alegran de vernos cuando los visitamos claro, nunca fallan en darme una cálida bienvenida y hacerme sentir en casa. De hecho... retiro lo dicho... me hacen sentir amado, porque me di cuenta de algo el año pasado, todo este tiempo... mi hogar eras tú. Me sentía en casa cuando tú estabas cerca, tu aroma inusual de vainilla, lavanda y chocolate. Tus ojos color chocolate oscuro, la forma divertida en que solías fruncir tus cejas cuando te molestaba, tu largo cabello, hasta nuestras peleas, nuestros rasgos faciales compartidos y la forma en que me veía en ti. ¡Pero santo cielo! Ahora es más una maldición, desarrollé un creciente desprecio hacia los espejos, veo mi cara y te veo ti... eso me mata._

 _Te extraño Pheebs, solo Dios sabe cuánto te extraño. Ya pasó un año desde la última vez en que te vi y fue por una maldita video llamada. Ya pasaron cinco años desde la última vez en que de verdad tuvimos contacto, la última vez rompimos nuestra regla de nunca abrazarnos pero estoy tan feliz de que lo hiciéramos. Podría estar viviento una buena vida pero soy miserable sin mi gemela, todo lo que quiero decir es que, te perdono por romper nuestra promesa..._ _ **nuestra pinky promise.**_ _Sólo quiero que vuelvas. Te necesito de vuelta._

 _-Te ama, un hermano muy destrozado._

Sus zapatos hacían crujidos mientras pisaba sobre el césped, tomó su camino a través del lugar mientras se envolvía en los alrededores, incluso cuando él venía aquí casi cada vez que tenía oportunidad y ya conocía este lugar como la palma de su mano. Las lápidas se alineaban en el solitario (bajo otro tipo de circunstancias) y aterrador cementerio, algunas recién colocadas, mientras que otras, agrietadas y despedazadas. Las vides cubrían los grabados dedicados al fallecido. Las vallas negras con púas cubrían el lugar casi como si fuera una prisión. El olor a piedra vieja llenaba el aire y atacaba sus congeladas fosas nasales.

Finalmente la ubicó a la distancia, aún de pié en su lugar, al lado de un viejo árbol ficus. La razón de su visita.

 _En memoria de Phoebe Thunderman_

Max tomó el papel de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la lápida, justo en donde colocaba todas sus cartas. Él no sabía qué era lo que les pasaba después de que las dejaba, tal vez el viento las volaba lejos, tal vez el viejo y gruñón jardinero de cabello blanco que cuidaba el lugar las tiraba, ¿quién sabe?

El solo mirar el nombre de su hermana, grabado en la dura y fría pierda quebraba su corazón, su alma, y su mente. Un billón de pensamientos volaron por su cabeza, todos en conjunto se estaban volviendo sobrecogedores. Necesitaba sacar algunos de sus pensamientos... así que eso es lo que hizo.

"Hola Pheebs... soy yo otra vez... solo... vine con mi carta semanal. Yo... quería checar si todo está bien o... o..." Esto era demasiado. Excesivamente demasiado. El susurro silencioso con el que habló era tan débil para seguir hablando.

El recuerdo de la noche en que recibió la noticia de que su hermana había sido asesinada por el súper villano 'Fire Storm' se reprodujo en su cabeza. Puso una mano en su boca para evitar que su voz se quebrara. Toda clase de emociones luchaban por escapar por ojos inyectados de sangre, cuando lloraba él siempre se aferraba apoyado a algo, cualquier cosa, esta vez era la lápida de su propia hermana. Todo su cuerpo tembló, sus sollozos fueron sofocados al tratar de esconder su agresivo dolor, luego fue vencido por una ola de emociones mientras se derrumbaba completamente, toda su fuerza se desvaneció. Sus pestañas se presionaban entre sí como si estuvieran nadando, las lágrimas formaban húmedos rastros por su rostro y goteaban por su barbilla.

"Diablos. Yo... te extraño mucho. ¿No pudiste quedarte? **¿No pudiste mantener nuestra promesa?** ".


End file.
